


Turned Upside Down Like An Hourglass

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Spiritassassin Week 2017 [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, SpiritAssassin Week 2017, This was supposed to be a PWP, there is smut eventually I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Chirrut wakes one morning to find that he's in Baze's body. Baze doesn't take the news well at first but they both learn to appreciate the benefits for as long as it lasts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritassassin Week Day 4: Bodyswap
> 
> This was supposed to be a oneshot PWP. When did I become bad at writing short things.

Chirrut was awoken by bird song.

 

Just as he was every morning that he had a reasonable night’s sleep. Sleep was difficult for him at times. He had been told once, a long time ago, that it was a common problem for the blind. He had never met anyone else with similar condition to discuss it with.

 

Being in the temple helped. The routine helped. Prayers and meals and meditations at the same time every day helped. Going to bed at the same time every night would probably have helped as well but Chirrut had a weakness for coaxing Baze into his too small bed with him and he wasn’t about to give that up.

 

He yawned and stretched cuddling back into Baze lazily. Wait. That wasn’t right. Baze had taken the edge of the bed last night, not the wall side. Chirrut reached out and arm and felt the transition from bed to air. Had he rolled all the way over Baze in the night? He didn’t honestly think that was possible. Chirrut sat up, removing his face from where it had been mostly buried in a pillow, and flinched. There had been something new. Something in front of his face. He blinked his eyes and fell off the bed.

 

There was light, there were...there were  _ things _ . There had never been things before. There had never been anything before. He was lucky if he could sometimes tell if it was a little bright in a room.

 

Chirrut’s lungs burned and he gasped as he remembered to breathe. He lifted his hand in front of his face and  _ saw _ it. He let out a sob.

 

“Baze!” Chirrut cried. “Baze I can see!” 

 

There was something wrong with his voice. It was so much lower than normal, more gravelly. If it meant he could see he supposed he would live with it. He turned to shake Baze awake. He had to share the news with him, but as he turned his stomach dropped.

 

The man in his bed was not Baze. 

 

Chirrut grabbed his staff from where it rested by the bedside and poked the stranger in the side. Who was this man and how dare he take Baze’s place in Chirrut’s bed. The man stirred, groaning. 

 

“Chirrut stop. It’s too early.” He whined, pushing the staff away without opening his eyes.

 

Chirrut didn’t resist. He was frozen for a moment at the sound of his voice coming out of this stranger’s mouth. His voice. Wait.

 

He lifted his hand in front of his face again, this time looking at the back of his hand instead of the palm. There was a long scar running from the knuckle of his index finger diagonally all the way down to his wrist. Except that Chirrut didn’t have that scar. Baze did.

 

Chirrut climbed back onto the bed and shook what he now believed to be his own body.

 

“Baze wake up. Baze please I need you to wake up right now.”

 

Startled by the urgency in his lover’s voice Baze sat up and reached out for him. “Chirrut what’s wrong. It’s still dark out.”

 

“No,” Chirrut shook his head. “No Baze it’s not. The sun is up.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Chirrut if the sun was up I’d be able to see it.” Said Baze.

 

Chirrut took his hand and pulled him, guiding him up out of bed. “Just come here for a minute love, trust me. Please”

 

Baze frowned but let Chirrut lead him. His friend sounded truly unnerved, something he hated the sound of. Chirrut pulled him by the hand across the floor and turned him to face the window.

 

“What do you feel Baze?” Asked Chirrut.

 

“Hmm?” He thought for a moment. “Warmth. I feel warmth Chirrut.”

 

“On your face, yes? It’s the sun, Baze. That’s what the sun feels like.” Chirrut could feel himself choking up. This was not a realisation he wished on anyone but Baze needed to know the situation they were in. He watched his partner blink and frown before he looked down at his feet. Baze lifted a hand to his face, stared blankly at it two inches from his face. Chirrut could hear his breathing quicken.

 

“Chirrut...Chirrut why can’t I see. What’s happening.” It struck Baze in that moment that his lover’s voice did not sound right that morning, and neither did his. 

 

Chirrut leapt Back as Baze whirled round at him, punch going wild when it’s target was no longer there. 

 

“Who are you.” Anger dripped from every word. “What have you done with Chirrut!” He swung again. Chirrut dodged. “What have you done to me!.”

 

“Baze please calm down. It’s me. It’s Chirrut. I promise it’s me.” Chirrut said though he had no idea how to get the other man to believe him. 

 

“Hah, I’d know Chirrut’s voice anywhere and you are not him!” Another swing and another miss. Chirrut wracked his brain for something that would help.

 

“When I was ten and you were eleven I had a nightmare. The worst I’ve ever had and I woke up crying and curled up into the corner next to your bed.” Baze paused in his attack at the words. “You pulled me into your arms and rocked me to sleep. It was the first night we ever shared a bed and I wouldn’t tell you for weeks what the dream was about because-”

 

“Because you thought it would come true if you did.” Baze finished. It was something they had only spoke of to each other. The dream of Baze’s death and Chirrut’s paralysing fear of it. Not understanding he already loved Baze far more than a fellow acolyte. 

 

“Chirrut?” Baze dropped his stance, standing open and vulnerable. “It’s really you. Why...what’s happening?”

 

Chirrut swallowed. He had never heard Baze sound so scared. “I don’t know Baze. I woke up and...and I could  _ see. _ ”

 

Baze gasped at the news.

 

“But my voice was wrong. I called to wake you but it was wrong and then I looked at you and you were wrong too. You were nothing like I imagined you. Smaller all over. Then I noticed the scar on the back of my hand. The one you got in the market last year, you remember?”

 

“Some idiot tried to mug us. I remember. Who mugs a monk it’s not as though we have any money.”

 

“Right? Well if I have your scar and this voice, and you’re in that body-”

 

“And I can’t see.” Baze sighed. “Right. This is impossible.”

 

“It’s not impossible if it’s happening right now.” Chirrut said.

 

“Could be a dream.” Baze said.

 

“I wouldn’t know how to dream like this. I’ve always been blind I wouldn’t…” He trailed off to try and find the words. “I wouldn’t know what light was, not really. Or shapes unless I’ve learned them with my hands. Everything seems so much smaller than when I ran my hands over them.”

 

The bells went for morning prayers. Baze visibly flinched at the sound. He hadn’t expected it and they were far louder than he remembered them being. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Asked Chirrut.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean what are we going to do. We can’t exactly go to breakfast and prayers?”

 

“Why not?” Asked Baze.

 

“Oh never mind you’re right, I can’t  _ see _ the problem.” Chirrut’s sarcasm was perhaps a little unnecessary but it certainly got his point across.

 

“Ah. Shit.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We can’t skip out on a whole day. The Master’s might believe one of us was sick but not both of us.” Said Baze.

 

“What do you suggest?”

 

“Guide me. Say you’re...I mean I’m having a bad day. Say you think you might have caught a cold and it’s affecting your ears.”

 

“It would throw my balance off, and my ability to get around.” Chirrut was impressed. “You know, love, that might actually work.” 

 

Baze grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Baze and Chirrut slowly and awkwardly made their way down to prayers. Chirrut was clumsier than he had expected to be. Baze’s body far larger than he was used.

Baze clung to Chirrut’s arm, staff held out in front of him sweeping the ground in large arcs.  He had stumbled twice already. His feet catching on uneven stone slabs in the corridors. 

Both of them felt unsettled. For Baze everything was louder than he was used to. His skin seemed more sensitive. He felt as though he could feel every individual thread of his robes rubbing against him. This, of course, wasn’t accurate but it was overwhelming in a way he wasn’t used to. He was trying not to feel helpless. Chirrut had always managed his blindness with such grace but Baze felt vulnerable. The corridors he’d walked nearly his whole life suddenly unknown to him, his life now filled with darkness.

Chirrut was trying to juggle keeping his attention on Baze, who he knew must be struggling to adjust, and gaping at everything he could see. Matching up sight to the textures and scents he knew so well. Baze would not have gaped at plain stone walls and floors, pillars and ceilings, so Chirrut struggled to keep his face neutral, struggled to keep up the appearance of being Baze.

They managed to make it just in time. Chirrut went up to the Master to apologise and explain Baze’s ‘illness’. Baze stayed still, back to the wall, staff clutched tight in his hands. The Master took one look at him and said that he’d have a look at what duties they were assigned to for the day. Chirrut thanked him and went to lead Baze to where there was space for them. They sat down together and let the repetition of prayer wash over them. 

Baze allowed himself to sink into the comfort of the routine and felt himself relaxing for the first time since he had realised he was blind. Chirrut, who had always found it difficult to stay still during prayers, concentrated instead of learning the faces of his acolyte siblings. Wanting to commit each to memory, so that when he heard them speak he would never forget the faces that now went with their names.

After a while the Master set some small chimes ringing, signalling the end of morning prayer, and Chirrut helped Baze to stand and shake himself out of the stupor he had let himself fall into. As they left the prayer room Chirrut found himself greeting their friends on behalf of both of them. Apologising that his partner was not feeling well.

The walk to breakfast was short from the prayer room but Chirrut was already running through the logistics of what that was going to entail for Baze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but that's just how it worked out this time. Next: Breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this chapter to be longer. I've been staring at the beginning of it for three days though and it's just not having it.

Chirrut had managed to get them both squeezed onto a bench out of the way of most of the dining hall. That hadn’t stopped their friends from surrounding them though.

 

Between fielding questions as to why they were very nearly late to prayer and concerns after ‘Chirrut’s’ health he was feeling a little dizzy. Chirrut hadn’t realised how difficult it was to respond to being called Baze or to resist responding to calls of ‘Chirrut’.

 

Eventually they quietened down a bit, everyone coming to the conclusion that bombarding ‘Chirrut’ with questions probably wasn’t making him feel better.

 

Baze relaxed visibly as the noise died down. Leaning into Chirrut’s side to ground himself. Strangely the noise in the dining hall itself wasn’t too overwhelming. The voices and sounds of people eating all ran together into a dull hum, almost white noise. It made it a little easier to focus on what was in front of him.

 

This was probably for the best. Breakfast was congee and Baze had never been so grateful that he and Chirrut both took theirs the same way. He didn’t think he would have been able to suffer through the cloying sweetness of some of their friends’ breakfasts. As it was the normally bland porridge had a much stronger taste today.

 

The first few spoonfuls had been less awkward than he was expecting. Finding his mouth wasn’t difficult even without his sight. Baze still took it slowly, he didn’t want to look too clumsy or spill his breakfast. Chirrut usually ate congee a little slower than other things as well. Though if it was a food he could eat with his hands he was not above just shoving it in his face. Baze still didn’t know why he found that so adorable.

 

He was surprised no one had tried the many tricks they normally pulled on Chirrut. Switching his drink or moving his bowl out of reach or any of the other hundreds of small things they did that made Baze angry and that Chirrut always picked up on. He must be doing a poor job of being the other man, or a very good job at appearing to be ill.

 

Chirrut ate his meal quickly, eager to spend the rest of his time memorising his friends. He knew, for instance, that Rizari was a Zabrak and that Ahaashlaa was a Togruta. He knew, from descriptions in various texts and from when Baze had described their friends to him what they should look like. However none of that knowledge lived up to the reality. 

 

Baze, normally reserved, wove as detailed descriptions for him as he could but it paled in comparison to be able to see it. To see the gilded metal that wound its way around the horns of Rizari and glinted in the light whenever she moved or the intricate patterns on montrals and lekku of Ahaashlaa and how it beautifully matched their facial patterning. 

  
Every one of their friends was beautiful. Unique. Brilliant. Chirrut would savor every second of this day. Every moment he could see them and he would  _ never _ forget it.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast one of the Masters pulled them aside. They had taken taken ‘Chirrut’s’ illness into consideration and adjusted his schedule accordingly. He was to spend the morning in the archive’s helping order things. Simple work, inside where his unusual clumsiness wouldn’t hinder him. His afternoon would be spent in meditation.

 

‘Baze’s’ schedule was to remain the same. A morning of meditation and an afternoon tending the temple gardens. The Master’s felt that in the archive’s ‘Chirrut’ could manage without ‘Baze’ their to aid him.

 

Neither of them were particularly happy with this arrangement but they couldn’t argue with a master. It would have to do.

 

Chirrut squeezed Baze’s hand before the master led him off to the archives. Chirrut made his way back to their rooms to meditate. Finding he needed to close his eyes halfway there to be able to navigate to the correct room. Unused to sight and what the hallways looked like he was worried he would get lost if he didn’t.

  
He worried about Baze the whole way there and hoped his lover would manage in this now unknown world to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short transitional chapter is short and transitional


	5. Chapter 5

The master walked slightly in front of baze as they made their way to the archive room. 

 

“You are really not feeling well are you Imwe.” They said.

 

“Master?” Baze knew he wasn’t doing the best job of trying to be Chirrut. It was difficult enough just to go about his day like this and it was still only morning.

 

“Oh initially we did wonder if you were just trying to get out of your duties. Though you are normally not cruel enough to force Malbus to ask for you. Seeing you at breakfast and watching you now we know this is not the case. You are unwell to a degree that we have not seen you affected by in some time. You may sound well enough but watching how much less independent you are today rid us of any doubts.” They said.

 

“Thank you Master?” Baze really wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond to that. What would Chirrut have done.

 

“Hmm.” Said the Master. “You are far too quiet as well. We never thought we would reach the day when we finally had some peace from you only to find it disturbing.”

 

“Sorry Master?” Baze hazarded, still confused but he could at least agree that Chirrut never shut up and he was doing an especially bad job at that part of things.

 

The Master turned and regarded ‘Chirrut’ at the confused tone of the apology. Baze initially took another step forward but realised he could no longer hear the Master’s footsteps and stopped.

 

He tilted his head to see if it could help him catch any clues of what was happening. At least he understood why Chirrut did that now.

 

“Hmmm.” Said the Master. How like ‘Chirrut’ to apologise when he didn’t know what he’d done wrong. They rolled their eyes and turned to continue on to the archive room.

 

There was a beat where the sound of footsteps registered again and then Baze was following along behind. Trying to keep up but also trying to be careful, sweeping the staff in wide arcs as he moved forward, not wanting to trip.

 

Once they arrived he was set to some simple work. First moving stacks of datacards and books to where he was directed. Then testing datacards to make sure they still functioned. Fumbling them into the card slot on the datapads was frustrating but once one was in it was only the work of a moment to check if they would produce the audio copy of the text. Then it was onto the next one.

 

The archive was both better and worse than breakfast had been. On the one hand it was quiet. It made it much easier for baze to work out where people were and it felt less like he was being surrounded by sound. On the other hand whereas the noise in the dining hall had all bled together into a wall of white noise the quiet in the archives meant that Baze was picking up on every single sound. The creak of a chair, the whispering turn of a page. Every shift if weight or position, every tap on a datapad, every breath and footstep. It was overwhelming to a degree he had not thought was possible. Each individual sound added up. While on their own they only trickled into his consciousness, added together he was drowning in the noise.

 

He couldn’t focus because everything he heard felt like it was demanding his attention. He was not used to being so sensitive. He hoped the easy work would help the time pass quickly but he had already realised that it was incredibly difficult to tell the passage of time when he was without sight. 

  
Baze sighed to himself and hoped Chirrut was having a better time of things, or at least enjoying the new sights of the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chirrut gets shook.

Chirrut had some free time to himself.

 

Technically he was supposed to be spending these morning hours in private meditation. Normally he would, well he would for a little while before finding something else to do. Today he had something much more important to work on. Once back in his and Baze’s room he quickly changed out of his robes and back into Baze’s sleep trousers. They were soft and comfortable and loose. Chirrut wanted the comfort for this moment. For what he was gearing up to do.

 

The acolyte rooms were not overly large. They slept two acolytes with a bed on each side of the room separated by a small table. Above it was a window, at least in Chirrut and Baze’s room, and the opposite wall held the door to the room and a small wardrobe with spare robes, festival wear, and their sleep clothes. Each room was also provided with a full length mirror so the acolytes could make sure they were well presented for their daily duties. 

 

Chirrut had no use for a mirror and Baze had stored it inside their wardrobe, leaning it against the inside wall, not long after they moved in. Baze had said he didn’t want to encourage vanity, had said he knew well enough how to make himself look presentable, he didn’t need a mirror. Chirrut knew that Baze was very self conscious about his looks. It didn’t matter how much Chirrut adored him regardless. Some of the other acolytes would whisper things amongst themselves that made Baze draw in on himself. If Chirrut ever found out the originator of those things they would be in for a very short, sharp lesson.

 

Chirrut pulled the mirror out of the wardrobe and propped it against the wall. Then he locked the door. As far as anyone else was concerned Baze was off meditating somewhere else today. Chirrut wanted to be alone.

 

Chirrut took a breath to brace himself and stepped in front of the mirror. He kept his eyes on the ceiling for a moment. He wanted to look, wanted to see Baze for the first time, but he was also scared to. Nothing could change how he felt about the other man but so far today things had looked drastically different from the way they felt and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for Baze to be the same.

 

He swallowed and lowered his gaze to look at his reflection.

 

For a moment Chirrut just stood in silence, not even breathing. Then he took a gasping breath that he let out shakily. His current form feeling as taken aback as he was. Chirrut looked at the body in the mirror and tears dripped down his face, Baze’s face at least.

 

He’d been born blind. Born too early with a mother not wealthy enough to have fed herself properly during her pregnancy. He had  _ never _ seen Baze. He had looked at him through his hands, the only way he could really see anything. Had ran them over every inch of Baze’s body. Had appreciated every expanse of skin, every strand of hair. Had loved him for all of it. Now he could truly  _ see _ him. 

 

No doubt the sky would be awe inspiring and the temple gardens would bring him to his knees with their beauty and he would finally,  _ finally _ understand what colour was and why no one could describe  _ anything _ to him without it.

 

None of that would have the same significance as being able to see the man he was in love with for the very first time. To see him how others saw him. To see him how he saw himself. Baze had always waved away Chirrut’s compliments. Had described himself with self deprecating language. “You’re lucky you can’t see me.” He’d said.

 

Baze was wrong.

 

Chirrut couldn’t imagine seeing anything better. Even after seeing their friends at breakfast adn feeling so captivated by them, Chirrut wasn’t sure he wanted to see anyone else now. His attraction had never been based on looks, he’d never had that option, couldn’t truly understand how it worked for others. _ Oh _ but he understood now.

 

Baze was glorious. Handsome, beautiful, magnificent, and so  _ big _ .

 

Everything today had looked smaller than it felt when Chirrut ran his fingertips over it. Not Baze. If anything Baze looked bigger.

 

Chirrut had trouble stopping the tears. Happy though they were he didn’t think Baze would appreciate it if the other monks could tell he had been crying. He took a deep breath to try and steady himself. 

 

The longer he looked the more Chirrut began to feel something else. A shiver of heat. He really didn’t understand how Baze could think himself unattractive. He turned side to side in front of the mirror taking in the large muscular arms that held him so well, the broad chest he often slept against. He ran his hand down the soft flesh of Baze’s stomach, feeling the corded muscle underneath it as always was but it was  _ different _ to see it in a way he never anticipated it would do. Those flights of fancy where he imagined gaining sight and getting to finally see his lover really hadn’t prepared him for this reality.

 

A blush spread across Baze’s cheeks and Chirrut felt even more endeared to him. That feeling of heat didn’t leave though. If anything it deepened as Chirrut realised that this wasn’t just an opportunity to see Baze, but to see  _ all _ of him. 

 

He swallowed thickly, toying with the waistband of Baze’s sleep pants. Chirrut still wore a long sleep tunic but Baze’s broad chest and back had outstripped those long ago. The temple sent out for acolytes clothes once they reached late teens anyway, not wanting to anticipate what shape the large variety of beings that they housed might grow into. Baze had needed this before the others. His growth spurt had been early and dramatic and Chirrut had adored it because he so loved being held against the larger acolyte once he had grown. Baze had requested sleep trousers instead of a tunic.

 

It had been a few years before Chirrut had found out why. Found out what Baze had been trying to hide from him. Embarrassed and worried that Chirrut would judge him for such a physical reaction of his affection. At first he was worried that Chirrut would find out about his attraction to him at all. 

  
In the mirror Chirrut watched as Baze’s body bit its lip and lowered the waistband of the sleep pants until they dropped to the ground. His mouth went dry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chirrut stepped out of the sleep trousers now around his ankles and looked long and hard at his lover’s body in the mirror.

 

Baze dared to disparage himself, disparage this. Of all the sights he had seen this morning this was by far the most enticing to Chirrut. He watched himself in the mirror, watched as Baze broad, broad chest and firm pectorals rose and fell as he breathed. His eyes traced the sculpted muscle of each shoulder and arm. He flexed for effect and felt his heart rate increase at the sight.

 

Chirrut let his eyes travel back down to where he had been distracted before. Large muscular thighs joined to well defined calves and sizeable feet. Chirrut let his hands roam over fleshy hips and a soft, rounded belly. 

 

Baze dared to hide himself, hide all  _ this _ from the world, hide it from Chirrut. 

 

His right hand trailed lower still and traced the thick, heavy length of Baze’s cock, already half hard from the sight of Baze fully bared and getting harder with every second passing. Chirrut let out a soft moan from the sight as much as the sensation. 

 

He grasped Baze’s cock firmly, stroking his hand along the length. It was longer now it was fully erect, a little darker than the rest of Baze’s skin and the head a deep, flushed red. Baze’s hand wrapped around it without issue but Chirrut knew that were it his own he’d barely be able to touch his fingers to his thumb. He squeezed and let out a groan at the sharp pleasure that shot through him.

 

He pulled the cock up against his body and let his other hand slide down, from where it was kneading the flesh of Baze’s belly, to cup the heavy balls that hung beneath it. He rolled them in his palm, was there any part of Baze that wasn’t large? Chirrut seriously hoped not.

 

He let go of Baze’s body so he could turn in the mirror again. He faced away from it and looked back over his shoulder. His eyes trailed down Baze’s back to what was, from what he could see of it, a full, round, pert ass. He felt back with his free hand. Firm with muscle but with a softness layered over it, just like the rest of him. He turned back to face the mirror with his lower lip tugged between his teeth.

 

Baze was  _ big _ , and Chirrut found he really,  _ really,  _ liked that.

 

Chirrut’s breath was beginning to come in pants. Baze was perfection and he was never letting him wear sleep trousers again. 

 

He watched in the mirror as he stroked Baze’s length, as Baze stroked himself. Chirrut’s blood felt like it was on fire. He whimpered with each up stroke, twisting his hand over the head and shuddering from how good it felt. His hand was already slick with precome. 

 

Chirrut sunk to his knees, thick thighs spread wide, feet tucked under his ass. He slid his left hand up and over a pectoral to pinch Baze’s nipples, whimpering at the strength of the sensation. Oh but that felt good.

 

He kept his eyes trained on the mirror. Drinking in the sight of Baze with his face flushed and his pupils blown wide with desire, hand moving fast over his thick, leaking cock. 

 

Chirrut could already feel himself getting close. The sensation combined with watching himself, watching  _ Baze _ do this to himself, was too much. He pushed up till he was balanced on his knees in front of the mirror. The hand that had been playing with his nipple now pressed against the glass as he desperately chased his release.

 

“Oh. Oh, Baze. Oh I’m so close.” He moaned, hand moving faster as he felt heat coiling at the base of his spine. It only took a few more strokes, close enough to the mirror that his breath started to fog the glass and Chirrut came, hard, with a shout of Baze’s name. 

 

He stroked himself through it, short little moans everytime his hand passed over the head again as he painted the front of the mirror in thick stripes of come. 

 

Chirrut stayed there for a moment, face pressed against the glass of the mirror as he tried to get his breathing back in order and his current body back under his control. Then he sat back, ran one large finger through a dripping line of come and licked it off with a moan. 

 

The things he was going to do to Baze when they got back to normal. 

 

Outside of their room Baze had his back pressed against the locked door. He couldn’t look to check but he knew his trousers were tented terribly. He had come back a little early from the archives. The master there taking pity on him. 

 

He had heard Chirrut halfway down the hall. Hearing his own voice was strange, hearing it shout out his name was stranger, but knowing that Chirrut was in there pleasuring himself in Baze’s body was something Baze had never known could be almost heart stoppingly arousing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely confident about how well this chapter came out. Be gentle.


	8. Chapter 8

Baze heard the sounds of Chirrut gathering himself together behind the door. Presumably he was cleaning up as well. He hastily pulled at his robes hoping they would hide the rather obvious tell that he’d been listening and stepped away as he heard Chirrut step towards the door.

 

He jostled the handle to give the impression that he had just arrived to find the door locked. 

 

“Chirrut? Are you there?” 

 

He heard the clanking of the lock as Chirrut opened it again and then there was space in front of him where there had previously been a door. It was strange to be able to feel the absence of something but not see it, the air felt different though. Was this how Chirrut always knew where people were. He would have to ask him at some point.

 

Chirrut took one look at the flush across Baze’s cheeks when he opened the door and knew he must have been overheard. His gaze flicked down briefly. Overheard for a lot longer than Baze wanted to let on apparently. He grinned. 

 

“Baze.” Said Chirrut, voice a little rough from moaning. “You’re back early.” 

 

He gently placed a hand on Baze’s elbow and helped guide him into the room. Baze, who did not yet know the layout without his sight, was happy for the help.

 

“How was the archives? Boring I’ll bet.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad, I’ve done worse things.” Said Baze. The room smelled of sex and sweat and he was finding it hard to not get distracted.

 

“Really? I’ve had a very  _ pleasant _ morning. Just a little meditation on things but it was very satisfying.” He purred. Baze swallowed heavily and Chirrut leaned in to kiss him.

 

It was strange, to be kissing his own body. Different from when he was it and kissing Baze’s. It was still good though. Chirrut kept it soft and gentle at first, testing if Baze was okay with this under the circumstances but he kissed back eagerly and Chirrut found himself licking his way into Baze’s mouth and swallowing his moans.

 

The temple bells chimed and it was time for their next hours of work. Chirrut broke of the kiss with a happy sigh. 

 

“Oh and don’t think we aren’t having a word about you wearing sleep trousers.” He said, stepping back.

 

“What?” Said Baze. “What does that mean?”

 

Chirrut bent to give him another quick kiss. “I’ll see you later.” He whispered and practically waltzed out of the room. 

 

“Chirrut? What does that mean?” Baze was answered by the sound of the door being shut and Chirrut’s footsteps echoing down the corridor.

 

Now he was confused as well as aroused.

 

Dammit.


	9. Chapter 9

He really didn’t understand how Chirrut managed. Maybe it was different. When you understood how to navigate your surroundings and the world was so overwhelming and unknown. Chirrut could run through the temple hallways without even using his stick. Would climb the highest spires. Chirrut would fight, and beat, every one of their peers and smile while doing it. Chirrut always seemed so invincible, so capable. There was nothing he couldn’t do, nothing beyond his reach.

 

Lying on his bed in an unfamiliar darkness Baze now understood even less how he managed to do it all. Baze was worried about leaving the room in case he walked off a ledge or something he didn’t know was there. Getting to the bed had been worrying enough and while the door was shut he wished he could lock it but he wasn’t risking injury by getting up to do so.

 

Chirrut was a marvel. As amazing as he was beautiful.

 

With that thought Baze allowed the hand that was laying on his chest to inch lower. He was still hard from overhearing Chirrut and the scent of sex in the room was making his head spin. He wasn’t Chirrut but he was alone with nothing better to do and he had always wondered if Chirrut experienced things differently than he did. 

 

Baze slipped his hand beneath his trousers deciding that there was no shame in taking this opportunity to find out what that was like. Besides he had a free couple of hours and it was Chirrut’s fault for leaving him in this state to begin with.


	10. Chapter 10

Baze cupped his hand over Chirrut’s cock and shivered. He’d touched chirrut before. Used his hands and his mouth on him. Chirrut was always so eager. He’d been reluctant to let him do the same in return, so self conscious about his form. Not that it mattered anymore. Chirrut had apparently explored him well enough. Perhaps it was only fair to return the favor. 

 

He used his other hand to push his trousers down so they were out of the way a bit more. Baring his hot skin to the cool air. That alone was enough to make him shudder. Chirrut’s sensitivity extended to more than just his hearing it seemed. Baze swallowed thickly and wrapped a hand around Chirrut’s cock properly. The first slow stroke up was enough to force a small moan from his throat.

 

Shit. Baze was probably was not going to last as long as he would have liked.

 

He started off stroking himself the way he knew he liked in his own body, long firm strokes, squeezing sometimes just for that extra burst of pleasure. It was good. It was really good. He found himself gasping far sooner than normal. His blood pounding in his ears drowning out any other sounds so all he could focus on was the sensation.

 

He slid his other hand lower to cup his balls and roll them softly in his grip. His hips twitched, spasming from the new sensation. Then he switched to how Chirrut liked it. How he’d watched Chirrut pleasure himself to show Baze what he liked. How he’d watched Chirrut pleasure himself in the depth of night before they were together, bitten of moans and whimpers as he tried to stay quiet, tried not to wake Baze who he didn’t know had stayed awake waiting for just this moment.

 

Baze sped up his strokes on Chirrut’s cock, twisting his grip over the head and let out a shuddering moan at the difference. It was so good, so much better. Too good in fact. His hips thrust frantically into his grip as he fucked Chirrut’s cock into his fist and came hard all over his belly.

 

As he shook in the aftermath and listened to his own labored breathing Baze marvelled at what had just happened.

 

It had been over faster than he wanted it to be and had been far better than he thought it would be. Despite this it had not been as different an experience as he expected. You didn’t really need to see to do this anyway. That said, Baze still had the better part of two hours to kill and no intention of leaving their room until Chirrut came back.

 

He wriggled out of his trousers entirely and then under the blanket to ward off getting cold. If Chirrut had to get them a clean blanket later, well, it would serve him right for leaving Baze in the state he had. 

 

Baze’s mind turned to the possibilities of other experiences with his new heightened senses and sighed as he could already feel himself twitch at the idea. Chirrut might have had fun with his morning but Baze was intent on thoroughly enjoying the afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chirrut trailed a hand along the wall of the corridor, feeling his way and counting his steps. He had thought getting around now he could see would be easier but he had learned the paths of the temple without it and could not quite orientate himself with sight alone.

 

As Baze he was supposed to work the gardens this afternoon. He knew that Baze tended to their fruits and vegetables, had a natural talent for coaxing full crops out of plants that shouldn’t normally flourish on the cold desert moon. 

 

The garden itself helped of course, specially heated from beneath and filled with soil that had been tended for centuries to become saturated with nutrients and minerals to help the plants thrive. In Jedha’s native sand they would have withered long ago. 

 

He hoped he would be able to at least help them stay alive, if not help them flourish the way Baze did. When Chirrut was assigned to work the gardens he was always placed working with the herbs. These he could identify from texture and smell, the rest of the plants often relied heavily on sight. Especially when it came to telling the difference between things that were supposed to be there and weeds that were not.

 

He stepped out of the temple corridors and into the light, and had to bite his lip to stop from gasping. The gardens were beautiful, no they were almost indescribably. While blind they had been a feast of textures and scents for his senses but the sight of them was almost overwhelming. It was just so bright, so intense. Vibrant that was the word he was looking for. He had never had a use for it before, nor truly understood it’s meaning.

 

Chirrut pushed himself out of his reverie enough to wander the paths to where he would be tending the plants. The thought of the scolding he would get for being late enough to move him but he still shook with every step. He reached his allotted place. Tools from the those who had worked this morning sitting neatly next to where he was needed. He gently lowered his now large form down to kneel, tucking a cushioned pad under his knees to protect them.

 

Settled in place he could allow himself more time to look without being disturbed. An just as importantly he could listen and watch the other acolytes. He could learn from them the things he did not have words to describe. Every so often Chirrut would quietly pose a question amidst the idle chatter. He tried his best to sound like Baze but he knew his voice was shaking as much as his hand. He hoped it would be put down to worry over the ailing ‘Chirrut’. 

 

After a while of this he finally understood colour. It was almost like scent to him or sensation. Now every flower, every plant in the gardens had a sight as well as all the other information he had tucked away about it. No wonder people found it difficult to describe things to him, no wonder his friends had looked so different to him this morning.

 

He could think back on breakfast and realise that the jewelry that decorated Rizari’s horns and forehead was gold and probably worth a great deal of credits though from what he knew of her culture it was certainly worth more to her personally than all the credits in Jedha itself. He realised that the main colour of Ahaashlaa’s skin was red and that their montrals and lekku also red but had white patterning which blended well into their mostly white face.

 

He could see the colours of the temple walls and the mesa and desert outside them and knew that his friends must look earthy and rich and like the desert itself had molded them out of its deep layers of mineral rich sedimentary rocks. They complemented and matched the moon in a way that was probably seen as strange as neither of them were native to it. They fitted here. As welcomed by Jedha as they had been by the temple. At least Chirrut thought so.

 

Rizari was helping tend the garden with him. Her slender fingers nimble over the flower beds, delicate touches pruning and weeding, coaxing the plants to fuller life. Her dark eyes shone with contentment and pride and Chirrut realised that she was beautiful. Not in the same way that Baze was but in a way all her own and it made Chirrut happy for her and her friendship and kindness and hope that she would find someone that meant as much to her as Baze meant to him.

 

He secretly hoped it would be Ahaashlaa who he knew was terribly lonely. Who Chirrut had once found curled up in a corner of the singing hollows, whose vaulted hand carved ceilings aided in the winding corridors and chambers carved by the jedhan sandstorms and when the wind blew through the temple the hollows echoed and raised their voices in song. Ahaashlaa had hoped that windy day that the songs of the hollows would drown out their sobs. Alone in the world, family killed for their resemblance to another togruta far less gentle and far more cruel. Their red skin had tarred them with the same brush and Ahaashlaa had lived only through the chance that they had not been at home at the time. Chirrut often felt their heartache in the force. He was not certain enough in the match with Rizari to interfere between them but even if his friends did not find happiness with each other he hoped they would both find happiness regardless.

 

Chirrut tilted his head back to look at the sky. It was awe inspiring as was the sight of NaJedha on the horizon. If he hadn’t already been kneeling in the dirt the beauty of the gardens would have brought him to his knees. He felt like he might cry again. 

 

The hours passed quicker than he would like, his currently large hands tending gently to soft soil, coaxing vegetables and fruits to ripeness the way Rizari coaxed the flowers. The way Baze often used these hands to coax him to much more wicked things. 

 

When the temple bells sounded the end of the work day Chirrut wasn’t ready to leave. He understood why Baze so loved to work the gardens. He understood the peace that could be found here and the appreciation for the world they lived in and the wonder of life and the force.

 

He rose reluctantly and wiped the dirt from his palms. He should head to the freshers before evening prayers, working under the sun had made him sweat and he was sure the earth from the gardens had gotten more places than his hands. 

 

Chirrut stretched out his back and arms, working out the aches before heading off back inside. He turned back at the entrance to the gardens, committing the sight to memory although he was already sure he would never be able to forget it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I've been working through some major writers block.

The temple bells echoed through the corridors and spires, and Baze Malbus lay contemplating darkness in front of him that might stretch out for the rest of his life.

 

He couldn't have said when the bells were due to ring. It was impossible to keep track of time in his current condition. He thought he might be beginning to understand why Chirrut had so many sleep problems.

 

Once sated, Baze had tried to nap but had kept waking up in fear of sleeping through evening prayers or dinner. He didn't know how long he had been lying there staring at nothing and wondering if that was all he would ever see now.

 

Baze let out a deep sigh before pushing himself upright. The first set of bells were a warning to give everyone time to get cleaned up before prayers. Considering the half dry stickiness all over his stomach he should probably drag himself into the freshers.

 

He felt around for his trousers. It took a few minutes as he’d kicked them off of the bed at some point in the afternoon but he found them eventually. Baze only hoped he hadn’t put them on inside out. He tugged tunic down as much as he could, hoping there weren’t any stains on it, and left off his outer robe for the moment. He’d wait for Chirrut before attempting to get that presentable.

 

Baze managed to find Chirrut's walking stick without much difficulty. This because he stepped on it while feeling his way around the room. The stick rolled taking his foot out from under him and sending him falling flat on his back.

 

It shocked the breath from him. One moment of blind terror where he didn't know anything, free fall in complete darkness and then pain from landing.

 

Baze's heart pounded in his chest and he felt tears well up. He would not cry over this. It was just a fall and not even a bad one. Chirrut had once fallen down three flights of stairs when he was still learning his way around the temple. Then he'd picked himself up and laughed about it.

 

He wasn't Chirrut though. He was just Baze. Just in Chirrut's body. Baze was used to his large size and hard muscles making up for his soft heart.

 

Chirrut's body was wiry and lithe, strong in its own right, but Baze felt small. He felt vulnerable.

 

He pulled himself to his knees and felt around with his hands until he found the stick again. Then Baze Malbus pulled himself to his feet and shakily made his way out of the room and along the corridor.

 

As he moved the front of his tunic felt stiff and scratchy. His wish for no obvious stains had been in vain then. He could here snickering from nearby. The other acolytes no doubt making up their own minds as to what ‘Chirrut’ had been up to.

 

He followed his memory of the winding halls and the sound of water until he reached the freshers.

 

For a moment Baze stood uncertain, not sure what to do with the walking stick now he was here. He remembered that Chirrut normally kept it propped against the little cubby holes carved into the wall where they kept their clothes.

 

It would mean making his way to the fresher stalls and back without aid. He didn't have much of an option if he wanted to get clean though.

 

Cautiously he tucked himself into the corner where the cubbys met the other wall at a right angle. He propped the stick in the corner then stripped off quickly and shoved his clothes into one of the holes.

 

Laundry was something else he'd deal with later. There was a lot, he realised, he would have to leave until he was more confident like this. Or leave until Chirrut was around. He heaved a sigh and fumbled his way over to the stalls.

 

Baze felt like an idiot, waving his hands out in front of him, but he would feel even more like one if he smacked face first into a wall.

 

His left hand hit off one of the dividing partitions and he managed to orientate himself into the stall without too much further difficulty. He didn't bother with the privacy screen, force knew Chirrut never did.

 

A moment or two of scrabbling about at the back wall, and hitting things until he found the mechanism that turned the fresher on, and Baze was rewarded by the feeling of lukewarm water drumming off of his skin.

 

It was instant relief. Jedha wasn't a particularly warm moon but it was certainly a dusty one. After a day of stumbling about in the dark the feel of the dust washing away was soothing, as was the rhythm of water droplets hitting the smooth tiled floor beneath his feet.

 

Baze tilted his head back beneath the spray, letting the water run over his face. He was being drawn towards the first measure of peace he'd had since waking up.  The sound of the water hitting the tiles provided a backdrop of white noise. Baze found that, as with the dining hall that morning, it was easier to focus when everything else was shut out. His shoulders dropped, muscles relaxing now that one of the sources of his overstimulation was gone. As awkward as the walk here had been, Baze was glad for it now.

 

He kept his concentration centered on his own body, stretched his arms out to feel the width of the stall and learn how much space he had to work with. He relished the feel of the cool, smooth tiles under his fingers and the dual sensations of the water hitting his skin and running down it in rivulets. A happy sigh escaped Baze’s lips. At least he was beginning to understand why Chirrut languished about so much.

 

Once you found a space that worked with your senses rather than against them it was a completely different experience, like the world was opening up before you. Perhaps it explained why Chirrut was so good at meditation despite his inability to remain still at every other moment. Baze thought on the caverns beneath the temples, the Kyber caves and pools of luminous water that Chirrut often snuck off to and wondered if he might be able to manage doing so himself, suddenly he found himself a little curious.

 

It brought him a little hope that he could still find comfort from something. The dark was all encompassing and terrifying in a way that darkness never had been when he was sighted. In Chirrut’s body there was no escape from it. Opening his eyes or turning on a light made no difference. What if he was like this forever. Chirrut was so nimble and quick, so skilled so sure. Baze was clumsy and uncertain. Chirrut’s body did not grant him the benefits it granted Chirrut. He would not be the cheeky brat who was also the temple darling. He would not best the rest of his Duan mates with ease. He could not run ragged around the temple, sure of his steps as he had walked them a thousand times before.

 

Baze was alone, the darkness was almost suffocating, and he did not know if this was all that the rest of his existence would be. Clinging to small things that granted him comfort would do for the moment but what if this was all there would ever be.


	13. Chapter 13

As Baze let his mind spiral around these thoughts Chirrut had been making his way toward the freshers. He had passed a few of their peers who were snickering about something and a notably sour Basch whose fur fluffed up as he passed Chirrut, tail lashing behind him. Chirrut wondered what could possibly have bothered the Cathar so. Basch was well known for his moodiness but this seemed a little excessive even for him. He had stormed by so fast Chirrut had barely had a moment to take in the details. He resolved to do so at dinner. He would not forget a single one of their friends if this were to end.

 

Chirrut looked back at him for a moment, taking in the hunched shoulders. Basch did not get along as well with Baze as he did with Chirrut but he still hoped their friend would be willing to talk to him about whatever was bothering him so. He turned back and continued down the corridor, as he turned the corner he could make out the sound of water. No doubt there would be a few other acolytes in the freshers at this hour. He had been surprised that Rizari had not accompanied him but the Zabrak was very private when it came to her ablutions. None of their friends had as of yet been able to get a straight answer from her as to why this was.

 

The fresher block was warm and thick with steam. The temple was lucky for the water that was drawn up from the deep caves below it. Filtered and purified enough for the acolytes to wash and the garden to flourish. The system was thousands of years old and no one was really willing to tinker with it on the chance that something went badly wrong. This did mean that they couldn’t get the water quite pure enough to be considered safe to drink. Still the freshers were a luxury that many on Jedha did not have, most residences being fitted with sonic freshers rather than water ones. 

 

The temple was a mix of strange contradictions. On the one hand they were encouraged to let go of the worldly, to be above what were considered to be vices. On the other hand this asceticism was practised along side luxuries such as the hot running water, the lush garden, the privacy of their rooms. Balance. Chirrut thought that was what they were supposed to take from this. All things accepted, but in moderation. Decadence countered with scarcity. It was something he would meditate on.

 

The Whills had long stood at a pivot point in the force. Neither rejecting emotions as the Jedi nor being consumed by them as the sith. Guardians and disciples, watchers and protectors, scribes and archivists. They watched the galaxy and the changes in the force, everything recorded, everything remembered, but they did not interfere. Sometimes Chirrut thought they should. If balance was what was coveted, the shades of grey between the light side and the dark, then if the balance was badly upset enough they should be allowed to intervene. 

 

The temple taught that it was not their way. They were impartial, only viewing things so far removed from the events themselves could they ever hope to stay that way. Chirrut didn’t agree with this. Chirrut didn’t agree with a lot of the interpretations of the ancient texts, a fact some of the Masters were none too pleased with while others silently encouraged him on.

Chirrut felt the Whills had gone beyond impartiality and into stagnancy. Some of the things they were taught hadn’t been looked at in centuries. Strangely it was the oldest master who was the least set in their ways and whenever they were around Chirrut found his efforts to explore and investigate things secretly enabled. He was sure there was something he was missing from the teachings. Something that was there between each word, just out of reach, waiting for him to discover the truth. A realisation tripping on the tip of his tongue but never quite making it out of his mouth.

 

Once he was a Guardian, Chirrut would have access to the archives and the library proper, not the restricted access that was granted to the acolytes. Once he could get his hands on the sources Chirrut knew he could figure it out.

 

As Chirrut walked over to the wall of cubbyholes, where the acolytes put their clothes while they bathed, he noticed his staff propped up in the corner. He smiled realising Baze had made it here on his own. He wouldn’t be showering alone then. Chirrut stripped off quickly and put his robes away before heading over to the stalls. 

 

It wasn’t difficult to find Baze, he hadn’t strayed too far into the rows of stalls probably out of worry that he would have difficulty finding his way out. Chirrut stepped slowly forward, it was more difficult to keep his steps light in Baze’s body but he did the best he could. Baze had his head bowed under the spray, facing away from Chirrut, his arms stretched out with hands pressing against the walls of the stall.

 

Chirrut reached a hand out under the spray and marvelled at the water droplets on the back of his hand, how they caught the light and glistened. He watched them cascade over Baze as his lover stood beneath the spray. They outlined every swell of muscle, every stretch of tendon. Chirrut had never been under any illusion about how attractive his body was. He'd always had admirers. Despite this he was beginning to see exactly why people were so fascinated by watching him spar.

 

Perhaps Baze was right. Maybe he should start wearing a shirt.

 

His little dalliance with the mirror this morning had proved to him that there was nothing wrong with Baze's form. Regardless of what he, or their fellow acolytes, might have to say on the matter. Letting this knowledge boost his confidence Chirrut stepped forward, fully under the spray.

 

“If you think I haven’t noticed you’re there Chirrut you can think again.” Baze said and Chirrut felt a smile stretching his lips.

 

“It’s difficult not to be noticed in this body. I don’t know how you manage to tiptoe around so easily.”

 

Baze barked out a laugh with a bitterness edging it. “I don’t know how you manage at all.” He said.

 

Chirrut’s heart sank at the sound and he stepped in closer, wrapping his arms around Baze and pulling him back against his currently broad chest. “We’ll figure it out. I’m here if you need  _ anything _ , you know that right?”

 

“I know.” Baze sighed. “I know, Chirrut.”

 

Chirrut gave him a squeeze before letting go to reach over and grab the soap. “Here, let me take care of you for a change.” He hated hearing Baze so upset, it worried him. 

 

Chirrut slowly worked the soap over Baze’s skin, working it into a thick lather and massaging it into muscles tense from being on edge most of the day. He started with Baze’s shoulders but soon had to sink to his knees as he worked his way down his lover’s back.

 

“I took the mirror out of the wardrobe.” Chirrut murmured as he let the spray rinse off a wide swathe of lather. 

 

“Oh.” Said Baze, and Chirrut could here the tension in his voice.

 

"This body is beautiful. How could you keep this to yourself?"

 

“...What?”

 

“You keep it covered up all the time. I’m requesting a tunic in a size too small and taking the sleeves off. You'll thank me later.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Some short cropped tops too, maybe short trousers or a skirt? You have glorious thighs.”

 

“Chirrut, no! I am not wearing a skirt!”

 

“Why not?” Said Chirrut, now preoccupied with soaping the muscular buttocks of the body in front of him. “You’d look great in a skirt.” He moved on down to Baze’s thighs and calves, sitting back on his feet to make it easier to reach them. Satisfied that they were well soaped, and that Baze had gone silent with shock, Chirrut nudged at his hips. “Turn around then, I need to do the rest of you.”

 

“What? No.” Baze edged away, his hands coming off the walls to cup in front of his groin. Chirrut rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, please.” He manhandled Baze around by the hips. “I know that body better than you do. Nothing surprises me." 

 

Baze flushed and reluctantly dropped his hands, realising how ridiculous it was to hide Chirrut’s own body from him. As Chirrut worked his way back up Baze’s front Baze noticed that he wasn’t lingering longer than it took to make sure his muscles were relaxed. No attempts to coax him into anything that might get them dirty again. Chirrut was trying to comfort him, in his own way. Baze allowed himself to relax a little more as he was soaped up.

 

By the time Chirrut reached his shoulders again Baze could smell the rich earthy scent of soil from the gardens and the sweat from working them and his chest ached. The gardens were his most treasured place in the temple and, as things were, he might never see them again.

 

He felt Chirrut’s hands on his jaw, tilting his head back so he could wash his hair. Chirrut worked his fingers into Baze’s scalp, trying to ease out the last of that tension. 

 

“I know you don’t think it, but your body is wonderful.” Said Chirrut, and pressed a soft kiss to Baze’s lips before beginning to soap himself up. “After dinner tonight, wait for me in our room okay? I’ll show you just how much I appreciate,” He took one of Baze’s hands and drew it down the front of his body from his collar bones to his belly. “All of this.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to be blamed on EgregiousDerp

Evening prayers were much the same as the morning ones. The main difference being they were actually on time. It gave Baze the chance to find a more out of the way corner, he was determined to stay as relaxed as he was from the shower for as long as possible. With Chirrut by his side he managed it. The routine of prayer, the familiar sound of tinkling temple bells and the smell of heady incense keeping him in the present.

 

The incense this evening had a hint of spice to it. Baze liked it. The rich spicy scents or intricate floral ones were his favorites of the temple incense. Chirrut preferred the heavy unctuous scents of oils and resins. He preferred the relaxing, if slightly drugging, incense of some of their festivals the most. As far as Baze was concerned the less said about that the better.

 

It was over sooner than he would have liked and a small flicker of regret flashed through him that he had not spent the afternoon in meditation as he was supposed to. Perhaps it would have helped him feel a little more centered.

 

He let Chirrut lead him back through the corridors to the dining hall. The thought crossed his mind that he should probably be learning to do these things on his own but the implications of why were something he didn’t particularly wish to dwell on at that moment. In fact he’d been trying to avoid thinking on it all day. He’d have to face the reality of his life now eventually, but not right now.

 

The dining hall was quiet but the noise would rise as more acolytes filled in for the evening meal. Baze could hear his stomach growling and wondered if it was loud enough that anyone else had picked up on it. Normally he would have gone by the kitchens part way through the afternoon but today that had seemed like an almost insurmountable challenge.

 

Chirrut steered him towards a table and squeezed his hand with a soft promise not to be long before heading off to get them both dinner. Baze sat himself down and listened to the clinking of cups and bowls rising along with the number of voices until once again the dining hall was a wall of white noise. He felt himself relax minutely, knowing now that it would be easier to concentrate on other things.

 

The shifting of the bench opposite him alerted Baze to the fact that their friends had joined him, the now heavy steps of Chirrut accompanied them and something was set down before him. A rich spicy scent wafted up and he recognised it as the thick nut curry the temple often served. Baze lifted a hand and drew it gently over each item.

 

There was a large tray and a small noise of distress and flurry of air in front of him signalled Chirrut removing his own dinner before Baze could get confused. A small bowl, the rough surface felt like unglazed ceramic but the inside was polished smooth, the scent of curry emanated from it. The portion seemed small so Baze felt around the rest of the tray for whatever accompanied it. The smooth slightly damp texture of dough met his fingers and Baze felt his way around a sizeable steam bun, presumably filled with some kind of meat as the curry lacked any. 

 

His knuckles brushed another clay texture, cool this time, a cup. Most likely filled with something refreshing. He pulled his palm back towards him, normally a savory steam bun meant there would be two smaller sweet ones. He found them at the edge of the tray, little pinched tops tickling his palm. All three of them.

 

Baze frowned. “Chirrut I-”

 

“Have three because I know they’re your favorite.” Chirrut murmured, low enough just for the two of them to hear. “Thought you might like something nice.”

 

As he listened to Chirrut go back to eating his own meal Baze told himself he wasn’t going to tear up just because Chirrut had decided to be thoughtful. He pulled the bowl of curry towards him, the spoon already in it, and started to eat. The flavor was richer than he remembered but he was hungry and it was very good.

 

To Chirrut’s credit he waited until Baze was on his last sweet bun before ruining things.

 

“So,” Said Chirrut, still under his breath enough to try and keep things private but in the kind of tone that made Baze sigh around a mouthful of bean paste. “I found out why you wear sleep trousers.”

 

Baze suddenly remembered Chirrut mentioning getting the mirror out when they were in the freshers earlier and forced himself to swallow. “Chirrut, no.”

 

Chirrut just grinned, something that Baze had the benefit of not seeing but must have looked strange enough on his current body that he could hear a voice from across the table. 

 

“Is it me or are they being even  _ weirder _ than usual.” It was delivered with the devastatingly sarcastic drawl that Ahaashlaa seemed uniquely capable at times. 

 

Basch, who had the misfortune of sitting between Ahaashlaa and Rizari this meal, turned and levelled a look at them that heavily implied he wasn’t above pushing the Togruta in the pond if they continued their current sarcastic streak. Ahaashlaa clutched a hand to their chest, face pulled in a rictus of shock and insult.

 

“Nah. This is normal.” Rizari’s smile lit up her face as she said it. “Aren’t they always the weird ones? We wouldn’t like them as much otherwise.” She giggled and Ahaashlaa’s face softened a little as they smiled in return. Basch side eyed the both of them in turn and went back to his food.

 

 

“I’m requesting nothing but tunics for you from now on.” Said Chirrut.

 

“No.” Said Baze, conscious of the fact that their friend’s conversation had died down again.

 

“Yes. You have  _ deprived  _ me of all this with your awful trousers-”

 

“Chirrut!” Baze hissed through his teeth. “People will start looking at us.” 

 

People were already looking at them but Chirrut didn’t really feel like telling him that. He pushed Baze’s tray out the way and hopped up on the table in front of him. It shook a little from his weight. Baze’s mouth was open, no doubt he was reading to tell him to get down, but Chirrut just grabbed Baze’s hand and ran it down the front of his robes.

 

“Look at me, look at  _ yourself _ . You look good.” He drawled out the vowels, using his currently gravelly voice to his advantage. “Don’t talk down about all this. Look-”

 

“I  _ can’t _ .” Baze ground out bitterly. 

 

“With your hands-”

 

“Would you get down from there!” Baze grabbed a handful of the robes Chirrut was so intent at him pawing at and tried to drag him off the table. Chirrut wasn’t having it. He leaned back, near sprawling out on the table, using the weight of Baze’s body against his efforts.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Baze ground out, loud enough for their friends to hear as he pulled at Chirrut. “He must be ill too.”

 

There was a snort from the table behind him and poorly muffled, “Wonder how he picked it up”, before the table dissolved into giggles. Basch rose with a growl and stomped off, there was only so much he could take in one day.

 

Chirrut decided this was the best moment to wriggle his way out of the top half of his robes. After all, if he wasn’t wearing them Baze could hardly use them to pull him off the table. He managed to get one arm out with the rest hanging off the opposite shoulder, Baze having escalated to trying to pull him off by his legs and an accompanying chorus of “Why are you like this?!”

 

A irritated chirping sound made both of them freeze. Chirrut tilted his head back and was met by the frowning face of Kuu’ad the Ayrou Master. Kuu’ad crossed his arms and let out another piercing chirp before switching to basic.

 

“You. Most peculiar behaviour.” He motioned with a flick of his head and some Guardians rose from a nearby table to flank the two acolytes. “Imwe unwell, I could see in the morning. Now Malbus. Not good. Too quick.” He shook his head and turned to the Guardians. “Infirmary. Both shall go, let Dural look them over.”

 

Chirrut groaned and shrugged his robes back on as two Guardians helped him off the table, another passed Baze his staff while a fourth grasped his arm to lead him away from the table. Like this they were half led, half marched off to the infirmary and Baze couldn’t wait for Chirrut to have to deal with Master Dural seeing as how this was all his fault.


	15. Chapter 15

They were deposited at two empty beds in the infirmary. The Guardians that had led them there taking watch outside the door in case they were needed later. Left to their own devices for a while Baze flopped back onto the bed and threw an arm over his face with a tired sigh.

 

“Why are you like this?” Baze said.

 

“I am never letting your dick be forgotten.” Said Chirrut. “The rumors end here.”

 

Baze groaned in exasperation and annoyance but Chirrut simply slid off the bed and moved around the side to push it together with Baze’s. 

 

“What are you doing?”Baze ground out as the bed rocked from the force of Chirrut shoving his into it. He could hear it groaning under the weight of Chirrut clambering back onto it before he was being manhandled onto his side. "Chirrut I'm  _ not  _ being with you in the medical wing."

 

Chirrut hummed in response and rearranged Baze’s legs and arms a little. Baze could have put up more of a fight about it but it had been a long day and at this point everything was getting to be a bit much.

 

“No, Chirrut. Anyone could walk in.” Chirrut edged closer and began pulling Baze back by his hips. “ _ No! _ I’m tired and I’m just done with today-”

 

“Shhh shh shh.” Chirrut wrapped an arm around Baze’s waist and cuddled up against his back. “It’s okay, I know.” He pressed a kiss to Baze’s head. “"We're in quarantine, apparently. At least that’s what Master Kuu’ad made it sound like. No one will come in.” 

 

Chirrut squeezed him tight around the middle and Baze felt himself begin to relax.

 

“And if they do, I'll scare them off by screaming in pleasure in your big strong voice."

 

Baze barked out a half laugh. Exasperated and not really up for dealing with one of Chirrut’s moods. "Chirrut, please-"

 

"Shhhhhhh."

 

Baze tried again, "I don't-"

 

"I know what I look like. There's nothing for you to hide from me."

 

“That’s not the point!”

 

Chirrut sighed happily and curled so that his knees fitted in behind the backs of Baze’s, his head tucked neatly under Chirrut’s chin. Cuddling like this felt so different. It wasn’t the first time he was curled around Baze, despite most acolytes’ assumptions that it would be the other way around. He rather enjoyed squashing his face into the muscles of Baze’s shoulders but now he was so much bigger and so solid and it felt really good to be able to wrap around his lover like this. To almost fully engulf him in his embrace. He felt protective and having Baze in his arms made him feel more secure. They fitted together so well. As they did in all things.

 

Baze let out a groan of worry. "Someone's going to see."

 

"Let them." Said Chirrut.

 

Almost instantly Baze was flailing around and sitting up, trying to get free. Chirrut pulled him right back down into his arms.

 

“Will you hush for a moment? I meant let them look at us lying here.” Honestly Chirrut didn’t really mind what people walked in on but right now was rather obviously not the time to be pushing those kind of boundaries.

 

Baze was fairly unconvinced by Chirrut’s platitudes but it felt good to have Chirrut wrapped around him and it was nice to have contact and comfort. Reluctantly he allowed himself to be snuggled. 

 

Baze wasn’t exactly sure how long they had been lying there, although it definitely wasn’t long enough for his liking, when they were interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared. Reluctantly he pushed himself up and felt the bed shift as Chirrut did the same.

 

“Why am I not surprised that it is you two that have been sent to me with some mysterious condition.” Sighed Master Dural.

 

Chirrut looked up at the nautolan Master from where he was sat. Dural was quite tall for their species and wore the look of perpetual tiredness that seemed to mark everyone Chirrut had seen today that took shifts in the infirmary. Dural was especially noted for their habit of taking less sleep that was strictly advised. Dural ran a tight ship when it came to the infirmary and ensured that everything was just to their prefered specifications. Like many inclined to the medical profession they were not as stringent at looking after themself as they were their charges.

 

Baze and Chirrut endured around an hour of being poked and prodded by various instruments while Master Dural observed them with large eyes and hummed in disatisfaction. The nautolan’s head-tresses were sensing something was definitely off with the two of them. Baze seemed fine if in fairly unusual spirits for the large, taciturn acolyte. However what they could sense of Chirrut’s emotions were not only drastically different than normal but were edging towards some rather worrying territory. Both boys pheromones were a mess, yet every reading and test was indicating that there was nothing wrong with either of them. 

 

Dural huffed, unsatisfied. Emotional swings and pheromone changes were not enough to keep two human teenagers over. That did not mean that the medic did not suspect that there was something serious going on with the both of them.

 

They signalled to the Guardians outside the door who left as they turned back to Baze and Chirrut. “I have found nothing I can keep you here on, but I am not happy about whatever is going on with you both and I am certainly not happy with how quickly it has spread between you. You are free to leave but will be monitored on the chance that more symptoms develop.”

 

Dural stepped back from the beds with grimace. “Away with you both before I change my mind.”

 

Chirrut hurried to help Baze of the bed and guided him out of the infirmary. They were free for the moment and Chirrut for one couldn’t wait to get back to their room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can also be blamed on egregiousderp

Once the two of them were back in their room Chirrut bounced onto their bed, accompanied by creak of protest from the frame. Baze lingered half way between the door and the bed, feeling off kilter.

 

“So.” Said chirrut, with a grin that would have been very worrying if Baze could actually see it. “Are you feeling any better.”

 

Baze lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. He wasn’t sure if he could feel better in this body but their time in the freshers had helped relax him, as had prayers and dinner if you excluded the mess that Chirrut had turned it into. The peace and quiet they’d had, curled up together in the infirmary, before being poked and prodded had eased him a little as well. He sighed and let his muscles untense. “Yes, I think so. At least a little bit.” Baze said.

 

“Great.” Said Chirrut. “So, I bet if we have a lot of sex we can revert to our normal bodies."

 

It was such a departure from where he had expected the conversation to be going that for a moment Baze just stood there, mouth open and brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to get his mind to process Chirrut’s words. Eventually he managed to summon up the correct emotional response.

 

“WHAT! No! Why?" The emotion was outrage.

  
Chirrut coughed to hide a laugh. "I'm sure I read it in a scroll somewhere-" 

  
"What kind of scroll was that! I’m not-” Baze cut himself off as a thought surfaced. “Wait. Thats ridiculous you haven’t even  _ been _ to the library since this started.” 

 

“How do you know,” Said Chirrut. “I had a free period this morning.”

 

“And I heard exactly what you spent it doing.” Growled Baze.

 

Chirrut gasped, affecting shock. “You  _ listened in _ . Baze, you pervert! I never knew you had this side to you”

 

Baze sighed, entire body heavy with exasperation. Honestly he didn’t know what else he was expecting. He turned towards the direction he was sure he’d entered the room from and began to walk. "I'm going to the library."

  
"To do what? Read?"

  
"Y-" Baze stopped, tried very hard to remind himself that having reached his majority two years previously that he was supposed to be an adult and should act like one. Then he remembered that Chirrut had reached his six months ago and it hadn’t stopped his behaviour in the slightest. He turned his head to throw a sightless glare at Chirrut. The effect was somewhat ruined by it being aimed about two feet to Chirrut’s right.

 

Chirrut giggled in response and it was a noise that sounded infinitely worse in Baze’s voice., which is worse in Baze's voice. "Alright,” Chirrut said. “But I'm not wearing trousers or underwear at all until you return. Hurry back!"

 

Baze stood, anger beginning to simmer beneath the surface and tried to form the incomprehensible response his brain had to that announcement into actual words. “Wear some trousers!"

 

"No." Chirrut cheerfully sing-songed back at him, drawing out the word.

 

Baze shook his head and stomped forward in a hearty attempt to storm out. He misjudged where the door was positioned and slammed his shoulder and the left side of his ribs into the frame. He took a step back with a gasp of pain and raised a hand to rub at his side, trying to diffuse the sensation a little. It was typical really. He couldn’t focus on anything because of Chirrut when he could see, of course it was no better now he couldn’t.

 

Chirrut lay back on the bed and began toying with the ties to his trousers. “You know,” He said. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to fuck myself.”

Baze flushed scarlet with embarrassment and anger for a moment before slumping down, head dropping to face the floor. He couldn’t really argue with Chirrut on that point. Who wouldn’t want to really. Chirrut was amazing, his body practically perfection. Baze’s own insecurities kept him from acting on a lot of what he thought and felt, but Chirrut didn’t seem to have those. Even when he was in Baze’s body, with all it’s faults. Baze sighed in defeat and shut the door, fumbling for a moment to lock it before walking slowly back towards Chirrut. After all, it wasn’t as if he didn’t want Chirrut, or even that he didn’t want him in this way. That had never been the issue.


	17. Chapter 17

Chirrut had helped strip them both. He took his time, sliding his hands under soft robes between kisses until Baze was shivering against him. He kissed as much of Baze as he thought he could get away with. It should be strange, doing this to his own body but despite being blind Chirrut had always been more than a little vain.

 

Baze was flushed beneath him, biting his lip to try and keep from gasping at the feel of their naked bodies pressed against each other. Chirrut pressed his thumb to it to stop Baze from doing any damage to himself and felt an ache of sadness when Baze turned his head away.

 

Chirrut stroked a hand down Baze’s chest between them, wrapping it around Baze’s cock, gently at first. Once Baze started to pant and let out soft moans Chirrut let go for a moment but only so he could adjust to fit his hand around both of them. Grinding their hips together even as he stroked both their cocks in his grip.

 

“Hey.” Said Chirrut, voice soft. “I’m not going to push you into anything you don’t want. You know that right?” Baze’s reactions had him a little worried. He wasn’t sure if Baze was hesitant because this was something they hadn’t done before or if it was something that Baze didn’t really want. “I know that...things have been a little one sided up til now and I’m sorry if I’ve ever pressured you for anything you weren’t ready for.”

 

“No Chirrut.”

 

“Hmm?” Said Chirrut, half distracted by this feeling a hell of a lot better than he’d actually been anticipating.

 

“You didn’t. I’ve never done anything I didn’t want to do.” The issue was never that Baze didn’t want Chirrut, or even that he didn’t want to share these things with Chirrut. He just wasn’t really sure about what he was doing and was terribly unsure about Chirrut would think of his own body.

 

“You’re certain.”  

 

“Yes.” Sighed Baze. He let his hips roll a little against Chirrut’s grip. It felt good. He was a little apprehensive about the rest of it but this? He was fine with this.

 

It didn’t take long for the both of them to give themselves over to Chirrut’s clever fingers. Even in Baze’s body he was startlingly adept. “Is this okay?” He asked after some minutes. Even with Baze beginning to moan beneath him he wanted to make sure.

 

“Yes.” It came out breathy and desperate sounding and Baze flushed a little not sure if he should feel ashamed. “But...I thought?”

 

“Ah” Chirrut gasped with a twist of his wrist. “We’ll get there but I don’t want to miss any steps. Don’t want to...mmm..to miss out...on anything,  oh that’s good.”

 

Baze flushed from his cheeks to his chest but Chirrut wasn’t wrong. It felt good. Really good. So much better than it had on his own earlier. With both of them in Chirrut’s grip he could feel the size difference and while he always knew, of course, that there was one he hadn’t realised quite how good it would feel against someone more slight. Chirrut had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to his body but baze couldn’t help but wonder what other things would feel like for either of them if they ever got to that point. Baze, in fact, found his mind rapidly spiralling towards places he had been a little nervous about contemplating before and it tore a moan from his throat. He wanted Chirrut. Wanted to be in Chirrut. Wanted Chirrut to be in him, regardless of what bodies they were in at the moment.

 

“Chirrut.”

 

“I’m here, love, I’m here.” He was panting, chasing his pleasure along with Baze’s. Why hadn’t they tried this before. Just being pressed fully naked against each other was wonderful but this felt almost heavenly.

 

“Chirrut...ah...Chirrut I’m close, I’m so close.” Baze tossed his head from side to side as he moaned. He was close and it was so good but with Chirrut’s senses it was so much. Every panting breath, every bitten off moan from Chirrut had him shivering with the knowledge that his love was as far gone as he was. Every roll of his hips sent bursts of pleasure up his spine and every slide of warm flushed skin against his own was its own exquisite sensation. It was all too much too quickly and the next time Chirrut’s hand twisted over the head of their cocks Baze cried out, spilling between them in thick spurts. 

 

Chirrut let go of Baze to stroke himself quickly over the edge, the knowledge that he’d just made Baze come for the first time with someone enough to end him. He held baze close as they panted and shivered their way through the little reflexive bursts of pleasure as they both came down. He didn't want to let him go, he realised. He wanted to cling to him, as close as they could physically get, and never let go.

 

Baze mumbled something that Chirrut only caught the tail end of. “...again?”

 

“Hmm?” Said Chirrut, somewhat drowsy. “What was that?”

 

Baze cleared his throat with no small measure of embarrassment. “I said could we do that again?”

 

Chirrut blinked for a moment in surprise. “Well. You'll have to give me a little more time to recover.”

 

Baze hit Chirrut hard on the shoulder blade. “Ow!”

 

“I didn't mean right now! I just...i meant in general.” He could feel himself blushing again

 

“Oh,” Said Chirrut and slumped back down against Baze, fully contented. “Then yes. We can definitely do that again.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Mmm.” Chirrut sighed and rubbed his cheek against the fuzz of hair on Baze’s head. He yawned. “Sleep now?”

 

Baze turned enough to wrap an arm around Chirrut’s waist and press up against him even more. “Yes. Sleep.”


	18. Chapter 18

The next day dawned on the acolytes with the knowledge that when there was a next time they should definitely clean up before falling asleep. Being stuck together was not as fun in practise as it had been in theory.

 

They cleaned up and dressed quickly before heading to prayers and Baze was advised by Master Athar, the Gree master that had led him to the archives the previous day, that he would once again be cataloging data cards in the morning. 

 

Unfortunately, and despite Chirrut’s best attempts to remain in character, there was another incident at breakfast. Whilst it was very much more toned down than the utter nonsense of the night before Master Dural had stomped up to the table and collected them both with an unhappy look.

 

Chirrut and Baze were shepherded off to the library proper by the same group of Guardians from the night before and had swiftly been informed by Dural that they were officially being quarantined.

 

Baze had tried to protest it. Surely it must bother more people. The archivists work was more important than keeping the library shut for the day. 

 

Dural smiled unpleasantly back at him. “The archive room stays open, the main room _ only _ will be closed.”

 

“Why not the infirmary.” Said Chirrut. “There are sick people there. You think we’re sick-”

 

“You  _ are _ sick and I’ll not have you infecting anyone else.  _ Especially _ people who are already sick.” There was more than a hint of both exasperation and sarcasm in Dural’s voice but Baze got the impression that despite it the master was genuinely worried about them.

 

“Our room then?” Offered Chirrut.

 

“It is being prepared to quarantine you both, but containment measures need to be taken first. Once that has been arranged you will go there instead until we can get to the bottom of this.” Dural huffed as they finished. The only acolytes that ever argued so much about something that was being done for their own good were these two. They had always done it and somehow the Nautolan was not surprised that this hadn’t changed as they had grown.

 

“Containment measures?” Asked Baze. He wasn’t sure exactly what that entailed but it sounded rather drastic.

 

“Do not worry brother Imwe the library will be made sterile before anyone else is allowed in.” 

 

Somehow that didn’t help to ease his mind the way he thought it was supposed.

 

“Now,” Said Dural, clapping their hands together. “There are plenty of scrolls to learn from if you wish to keep busy.” With that they left the library with the Guardians in tow and Baze heard the large double doors shut and lock in their wake.


	19. Chapter 19

Baze sighed heavily once the two of them were left alone. He hadn’t been in the main part of the library since the switch had happened. Trying to find his way around was going to be difficult. At least Chirrut was here to help. 

 

All Baze wanted to do was curl back up in bed with Chirrut. It was safe there and wrapped in Chirrut’s arms it was easier not to think on the fact that he might never see Chirrut again. He should have savored the moments he had before this happened, but he hadn’t. The loss of sight drove home the fact that he spent most of his time ducking his head in the hope that people wouldn’t notice he blushed from his lover’s words or notice that he was staring at him. What good did it do though. It wasn’t as though it wasn’t known that they were together. His embarrassment meant that he couldn't remember the last time he’d just sat and let himself take in how beautiful Chirrut was, and now he might never be able to again.

 

Even if they did work out how to change back what was to say that Chirrut would want to. He’d spent his entire life without sight and now he could finally understand the world the way the rest of his friends did. To him Baze would be Baze no matter what body he was wearing, and Chirrut’s personality oozed from his every pore. He would only need to get used to being in a larger form. Chirrut was probably having the time of his life at the moment. 

  
  


Baze sighed again at the thought and turned from the door to work his way around the library. He might as well find a data card to listen to if they were going to be stuck here. Chirrut took his elbow and helped him find his way. Then, once he was sure Baze would be okay, he wandered off to look at the rest of the library that he had never been able to appreciate before.

 

There were so many different things to look at, from data readers and discs to the older tapes and even older than that the books and scrolls. The temple kept impeccable care of its history and knowledge. It was so exciting. Not everything was transferred to the audible data cards he normally used because not everything was deemed relevant. Getting things put on the audible cards was not an inexpensive process, he was lucky there had been blind acolytes before him. Luckier still that the temple occasionally put funds aside to get things converted at his request.

 

He hardly knew where to start but Chirrut decided he might as well experience everything and so he collected one of each of the different forms of texts the library held to see which one he would prefer looking through. He settled at a table not too far away from where he knew Baze would be although it had taken him far longer than he thought to work out where in the library he had ended up. Chirrut had needed to close his eyes again to make his way back to the section he wanted to be in. He had covered Baze’s table in as wide a selection of the cards as he thought his lover might like to listen to and so had to take his own one.

 

Baze had worked his way through testing the contents of a few of the cards in the reader before deciding on one detailing the different types of prayer meditations, their benefits and uses in temple life. It was familiar and soothing. The electronic voice of the datareader was fairly monotonous but that in its own way was soothing. It wasn’t enough to stop his mind from drifting back to the notion that he might be stuck this way. 

 

He was ashamed of the fear the thought brought in him. He’d had so many years of sight and Chirrut had up until this point had none. He deserved a chance to experience the world with sight and perhaps Baze deserved to be without it for having taken it so much for granted. Chirrut floated through the world with grace and wit, it was easy to forget how much his blindness must rob him of.

 

Baze swallowed around a lump in his throat and sniffed. Chirrut deserved better than to be taken for granted the way he was with Baze. He picked up the walking stick and headed off into the depths of the library, leaving the data card running, its well measured voice echoing into the room.

 

Chirrut meanwhile was up to his elbows in scrolls and books. They were the oldest method of recording the temple had and the one he was most curious about. A lot of the scrolls were too faded for him to make much of and he’d ended up rolling them back up and putting them carefully to one side. There was probably special equipment you needed to deal with those.

 

The current one he was looking at was in much better condition. It showed planets and suns and the swirling mass that must be their galaxy. Beneath all that were figures etched out of shadow and flowing lines. Chirrut had absolutely no idea what it was all supposed to mean but it was mysterious and fascinating and there were some strange symbols on it too, he made a note to ask Baze about them and rolled it back up before sliding it into his satchel. 

 

Chirrut himself didn’t normally wear a bag or satchel of any kind but Baze was usually carrying about all manner of things so it had made sense to start wearing one. He was glad for it now, scroll safely tucked away for later perusal.

 

He picked up a book next, thick and heavy and bound with something Chirrut was really hoping was Bantha hide and not something more worrying. He flipped it open and found page upon page of the strange symbols that had been on the scroll. How odd. 

 

He tried another book and when it was the same another, and another, and then he moved onto the data tapes and discs. They were all strange symbols. Not all of them were the same kind but all of them meant absolutely nothing to Chirrut. He sat for a few moments in confusion before he finally realised what the issue was. 

 

He couldn’t read.

 

He’d been taught to read the bumpy raised aurebesh because that was all that was available to him blind. With sight he had no idea which of the symbols,  _ letters _ , were which. Let alone the ones that must be in the various old Jedhan scripts. He realised rather startlingly that he wasn’t going to be able to write either. Normally he used a little device that the archives provided that let him tap things out in the same raised aurebesh that he could read. So far he’d been lucky enough to be assigned to work the gardens, what would happen when he was asked to help out somewhere else. What if  _ he _ was tasked with transcribing things for the archive instead of Baze. It crossed Chirrut’s mind for the first time that there might be a lot he wasn’t going to know as Baze.

 

He set the datareader down and rested his face on his palms. It was then he noticed the silence. He couldn’t hear the audio reader. He frowned and stood, walking around a bookshelf to where he should be able to see Baze sitting at his table. He wasn’t there.


	20. Chapter 20

Chirrut took a deep breath and forced himself to stay calm. Baze was new to blindness but that didn’t mean he was incapable. He had managed fine throughout yesterday with only a few issues and Chirrut hated it when people thought himself unable to do things so it was wrong of him to presume the same of Baze. Perhaps he had went looking for more data cards. That was probably all it was.

Despite this thought Chirrut found himself wandering through the rows of texts looking for his friend. He only managed to pass a few aisles when he began to hear sniffing. Something wasn’t right. He hurried toward the noise and saw his walking stick discarded on the floor. He picked it up and looked down the closest aisle next to it and saw Baze. He was curled up on the floor with his back to the shelves and his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked like he was crying into his hands. Chirrut’s heart seized in his chest and he ran to him.

He dropped down on his knees next to Baze and pulled him into his arms. “Oh Baze,” He said softly, trying to soothe him. “What’s wrong.”

Baze’s body shuddered with sobs as he leant into Chirrut. He was trying to stop the tears, really he was, but he just felt so helpless.

Chirrut rubbed his back and held him close. “No, no, no, no, don’t cry. It’s okay. I’m here, I’m here.” He hadn’t been worrying about Baze all day until the moment he had gone missing, Chirrut realised that up to that point he had been assuming that this would be easier for Baze than it was. It wasn’t just a case of not knowing how to navigate without sight. He wasn’t used to the sensitivity of Chirrut’s other senses. Chirrut was used to the darkness, the blankness. As overwhelming and beautiful as having sight for the first time had been, having it taken away must have been the opposite for Baze.

He kissed Baze’s cheek, gently and let his love cling to him and sob into his robes. Chirrut had been so busy being elated he forgot about what baze was going through. He felt sick with guilt. Sweet Baze, gentle and kind Baze who always put others first was doing it again and dammit Chirrut should have realised how awful this must be for him sooner.

“It’s okay, Baze. It will be okay, we’ll change back.” Chirrut worried his lower lip between his teeth for a moment, knowing he couldn’t really promise something he didn’t know was true. “And...and even if we don’t I’ll be here for you! I’ll help you adapt. I can teach you to read raised aurebesh and um, and how to use my echo box and everything. We can do this together. You won’t be alone, I promise. I won’t leave you.”

Chirrut was babbling, he knew he was and when he forced himself to stop there was silence for a moment, except for a few hiccups as Baze tried to calm himself down enough to speak. When he did his voice was thick from tears and rough from sobbing so hard. “Chirrut?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“If this goes on?” Baze was not happy with what he was about to say but it was a reality they both needed to face.

“Yes Baze?

“We’re going to have to tell the masters.”

“They’ll think we’re mad Baze.” Said Chirrut.

“Better than being permanently quarantined.” He sniffed and burrowed his face into Chirrut's robes.

“Alright,” Said Chirrut. “Fair point.”

Chirrut would have to learn to read and write. He could not go on pretending to be Baze without that knowledge and honestly pretending to be Baz was exhausting. He was so serious. All the time. How did he even manage it.

An ominous creaking echoed through the library as the ancient doors, originally carved Uneti but now mostly durasteel, swung open. They could hear Master Dural shouting.

Their room was ready. It was time to go.


	21. Chapter 21

As they were led along the corridors back to their shared room Master Duval explained how fortunate they were to have an end room. It had meant that instead of moving them somewhere else entirely they only had to quarantine off that part of the corridor. There were strange curtains made of some smooth almost slick material that walled it off. They were guided through a layer of these into the the rest of the corridor and then through another before reaching the door of their room. A portable emergency waste unit had been set up outside of their room against the end wall of the corridor. 

 

“It’s just until we’ve finished running some tests.” Assured Master Dural.

 

The room smelled strange. The same scent Baze associated with the sterility of the infirmary but much less subtle. It made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. 

 

Master Dural had them sit on their bed, utterly unsurprised that the two beds had been pushed together to form one, and opened a little box of medical equipment next to them. They took blood from both of them, swabbed the backs of their throats and took little scratches of their skin. Then Dural ran every test from the previous day again just to check there hadn’t been any changes. 

 

“It will take at most two days for any conclusive results to form. If at that point neither of you have worsened and no one else has shown any abnormalities in behaviour then I will consider lifting your quarantine.” With that they left the room and Baze and Chirrut to their own devices.

  
  


Baze rubbed at his arm where the blood had been taken, trying to ease the stinging a little. Master Dural had smeared a dot of bacta over it and put on a plaster but Baze had always hated having to get his blood taken for things and the pain was as much in his mind as it was in his arm.

 

Chirrut cuddled up next him on the bed for a moment before tipping them both back into the sheets. He maneuvered Baze until he was wrapped up safe from the cold of Jedha and then got up to light some incense and try and get rid of the sterile smell. The infirmary was normally bad enough for Chirrut. He reasoned that this must be near overwhelming for Baze. 

 

Chirrut crawled back into bed and pulled Baze into his arms. For a while they just lay there as Baze got accustomed to the changes in the room. As the incense burned Baze relaxed, the scent familiar and calming. He twisted his hands into Chirrut’s robes and pressed a kiss to the nearest bit of skin he could find which turned out to be Chirrut’s sternum. Chirrut squeezed him tight in response.

 

Chirrut’s hands dipped into the opening in Baze’s robes, calloused fingers smoothing over his chest before skimming around his flanks to rub soothing circles across his back. The need for contact was strong, to cling to Baze as close as he could get and try to sooth him. To climb inside each other’s skin, as if that was possible. If it was then switching back would hardly be an issue.

 

Baze continued laying kisses over Chirrut’s collar bones and Chirrut sighed into the crown of his head. Their legs twined together, feel gently rubbing against ankles and calves, soaking up the warmth and comfort of skin on skin. After a while Baze tilted his head up but whatever he was about to say faltered on the tip of his tongue. Chirrut bent his head and gently kissed the worry from his lips.

 

Soft closed mouth kisses were exchanged with contented sighs between them as Baze began to relax into Chirrut’s embrace. His hands gripped the sleeves of Chirrut’s robes but were slowly unclenching as the tension eased out of his body. This was not a concrete solution to his worries and fears but it helped to affirm that Chirrut was there with him. He would not be alone on this new journey, even if it was to be carried out in darkness.

 

Cuddles and kisses and closeness were shared until comfort and contentment became pleasured sighs and flushed cheeks. Chirrut’s hands began to move from calming circles to subtle explorations and Baze could feel his blood beginning to heat. He nipped at Chirrut’s skin beneath his lips and soaked up the moan he was rewarded with.

 

“Baze?”

 

Baze kissed the skin again, soothing the sting of the bite. “You help, Chirrut. Being with you? It helps.”

 

Chirrut cupped Baze’s jaw gently in his palms and kissed him deeply, thoroughly. He kissed him til their breaths came in huffing pants through their noses and he had to pull back so they could both catch their breath. Then he tucked his face into the side of Baze's neck and alternated soft kisses with sucking bites until livid marks stood out from his lover’s skin.

 

Baze let out a breathy moan and arched against Chirrut, his half hard cock pressing against the other man’s thigh. His hands fumbled over Chirrut's robes until he could find the ties holding it shut and tug them loose. Last night Baze had felt swept up in the whirlwind of it all but right now it felt easy, simple. Chirrut's robes came undone with hardly any effort and Chirrut tossed them off the bed somewhere before returning the favor to Baze and pressing their bodies back together, skin to skin with only their trousers separating them.

 

Chirrut pressed Baze onto his back and worked on kissing his way down his chest, pausing every so often to suck up another bruising mark. Baze panted beneath him, one hand resting on Chirrut's shoulder as his hips shifted and rubbed against Chirrut's thigh. 

 

When he reached the waist of Baze's trousers he slowly undid the ties and then eased them down over his hips, sliding them down his legs and off. Chirrut pulled back for a moment to shuck of his own trousers and dropped both pairs off the edge of the bed to join their robes and then he was back kneeling between Baze's legs.

 

He ran his hands slowly up Baze's thighs, pressing a gentle kiss to one hip before licking his way up his hard cock. Baze jolted in surprise, a moan punched out of him. That felt  _ really  _ good.

 

It didn't compare to when Chirrut swirled his tongue over the head and then slipped Baze's length into his mouth, sucking his way as far down as he could manage.

 

Baze bucked into his mouth, hands scrabbling at Chirrut's shoulders. It was so much. Chirrut was filling up senses he had barely managed to come to grips with and it was all Baze could do to cling on to him. His knees ended up on either side of Chirrut's head as he held on to him. Trying and failing to stop his hips rolling over and over into Chirrut’s mouth.

 

“Ah, Chirrut.” Baze gasped. “Chirrut, wait. Wait, please.”

 

Chirrut pulled back, Baze's cock slipping from between his swollen lips with a wet noise. His hot breaths made Baze's hips twitch.

 

“Too much?”

 

Baze swallowed thickly and took a moment to gather himself. When he spoke his voice shook. “Not enough.”

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Chirrut licked his lips and took a moment to process all that those two words implied. “You’re sure?”

 

“Please, Chirrut. I need you.” 

 

Chirrut pushed himself back up and kissed Baze deeply for a moment before rising to fish through one of the drawers in their table for the tube of slick he normally used on himself when he had a private moment. It was much easier to find now he could actually see it.

 

He knelt back onto the bed and pushed Baze’s thighs apart gently. “This might feel a little uncomfortable at first but I promise it gets better.”

 

Baze just nodded. “I trust you.”

 

Chirrut felt like his borrowed heart was going to burst at those words. He slicked up two fingers thoroughly, looked down at the body he was currently in and then slicked up a third as well. With one hand he lifted Baze’s leg from beneath the knee until one foot was flat on the bed. This way it would be easier on both of them, at least for this part. He rubbed the tip of one slick finger teasingly over Baze’s entrance, massaging the muscles until they spasmed and relaxed enough to allow him to slide it inside. For a few moments he just twisted it and slowly, gently eased in and out in a smooth thrusting motion. Then he heard Baze let out a soft sigh and felt the tension begin to melt out of his body.

 

It did feel strange, not quite uncomfortable but different. Baze had never really expected to be on this end of things, not until the previous night when one of the thoughts that filled his mind as Chirrut worked their cocks against each other was how much he wanted to be filled by Chirrut. He wasn’t sure if it felt pleasurable or not, it just felt different. This was not something he had ever done to himself and he took some time to take in the sensation, heightened by Chirrut’s senses until he was used to the feeling. There was no pain though and this helped him relax through it. At the rim of him it even felt good, more sensitive, the glide of Chirrut’s finger through the ring of muscle mimicking the glide of Baze’s cock through Chirrut’s lips moments before.

 

Chirrut worked in a second finger, began scissoring them apart to work Baze open now his body was used to the feeling of it. Stretching him out and rubbing against his insides until he could hear his lover’s breath beginning to hitch as it began to feel unexpectedly pleasurable. It took a while, but Chirrut knew he could make Baze feel good like this. He added a third finger, determined to make sure that no matter how big the cock on Baze’s body was that Baze would feel no pain tonight if Chirrut could help it. Finally when Baze was rocking back against his fingers with little moans and Chirrut could almost see into him when he forced all three of the fingers apart he finally deemed Baze ready. 

 

He gently slid his fingers out, hushing the whimper that followed. Baze licked his lips and rolled his head on the pillow. He felt so empty now. The sounds of Chirrut slicking his length only adding to his impatience. Then there was something blunt and much, much larger than fingers rubbing at his entrance and it felt so good. He rolled his hips back against it as Chirrut pushed in, groaning at the stretch and pleasurable burn as his lover slowly slid in, inch by inch, until their hips were finally flush against each other.

 

Baze slid his hands up Chirrut’s arms and gripped at his shoulders as Chirrut began to gently roll his hips. His head fell back with a groan. It felt so different than he had imagined but so good that Chirrut was a part of him now. It felt like Chirrut was everywhere, over and around and inside him. He could feel him, smell him, taste him on his lips. Every breath of air he gulped down was full of Chirrut and he loved every overwhelming moment of it.

 

As Chirrut sped up Baze’s breaths began to come in pants. He could feel the flush on his cheeks burn brighter, a warmth flowing all the way through him as he instinctively pushed his hips back to meet the thrusts. Every so often Chirrut seemed to rub over something inside him that felt different. Every time it happened it felt better and better until it was making him shaky and warm all over and desperate to feel it more. Chirrut seemed to know what he was feeling as he bent to kiss him, swallowing a low moan.

 

He stopped for a moment and pulled back, easing Baze’s hands off his shoulders. “You may want to hold onto something else.” He said, sliding hand under Baze’s thigh and easing one leg up over his shoulder. 

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Let’s just say I know what that body can handle, and I promise this is going to feel  _ really _ good.” 

 

Baze nodded back at him and Chirrut lifted the other leg up over his shoulder as well. Then he leant forward so Baze was folded almost in half and began to thrust into him again with a little more speed and a little more force. Baze’s mouth dropped open in a needy moan and he gripped at their bed sheets.

 

“ _ Chirrut _ .”

 

“I know, love. I know.” 

 

Chirrut thrust into him, not going quite as hard as he probably would have asked for if he was back in his own body but wanting to make sure Baze was enjoying every second of this. Each thrust caused his stomach muscles to tense and his hips to twitch up against Chirrut as he thrashed his head across the pillow.

 

Baze felt like he was dying. The most beautiful pleasurable death that had ever happened in the galaxy. His head spun and whirled in pulses and Chirrut’s little sighs and grunts had him flushed half way down his chest. Every thrust rubbed over that place that made his skin spark and tingle. Pleasure radiating out from where they were joined. He could feel the tension building inside him. Slow at first but with every slap of Chirrut’s hips against his it was building faster and faster. He rocked against his lover, moans flowing from his lips near constantly now, not caring if he was heard. The thought didn’t even cross his mind. All he could think of was Chirrut and how good this felt and how he still needed, still wanted more. He was so close.

 

Chirrut forced him to bend a little more so he could bite at Baze’s lips as he thrust, chasing his own pleasure as much as Baze’s now and was rewarded for the slight adjustment by Baze tensing around him and gulping in air frantically before letting it all out in a loud, high pitched moan as he spasmed and shook and spilled between them, mind blanking out from sheer white hot pleasure. Chirrut thrust into him a moment more, Baze’s body fluttering around him so hot and tight, until his eyes rolled back and he came hard. Filling Baze up deep inside with warmth.

 

Chirrut eased Baze’s legs down from his shoulders and turned them so he could collapse on his side without having to pull out. It was then he noticed that Baze’s eyes weren’t just closed, he was out for the count. Chirrut laughed breathlessly, happy that he’d managed to take him to actual incoherence and unconsciousness.

 

It only took ten minutes or so for Baze to come back to himself. By which point Chirrut had pulled out and cleaned them both up and was laying with his head on Baze’s stomach, pressing gentle kisses to the skin around his navel. 

 

“That was….”

 

“Mmmhmm.” Hummed Chirrut. Even his tone was smug. Baze just huffed a laugh at him and ran a hand through Chirrut’s hair, too blissed out to care. After what they just did Chirrut honestly had a right to be smug if he was fair about it.

 

“You know.” Said Chirrut “We didn’t switch back.”

 

If Baze had been certain he was able to raise an eyebrow in the correct direction of Chirrut he would have done so. “I didn’t actually think this would change us back.”

 

“Really? Because what if it was supposed to?”

 

“What do you mean?” Said Baze.

 

“I mean, what if we didn’t do it right?” Chirrut sighed and pressed one final kiss to the smooth skin before propping himself up on one elbow. “I think, we’ll have to try it again. Just to make sure.”

 

“ _ Oh _ .” Baze said in a voice that most definitely was not a whimper and a tone that was most definitely not a no.

 

Chirrut chuckled to himself and leant up to kiss his lover again.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day with a throat destroyed from not only screaming but outright wailing, hands that hurt from scrabbling at the stone because of being fucked part way up the wall and an ass that ached in a satisfying way, but in a way that also meant he was fairly reluctant to get out of bed, Chirrut Imwe stretched and stirred where he lay. Then he blinked with the knowledge that it shouldn’t be him feeling any of those things.

 

He lifted a hand and waved it in front of his face.

 

Nothing.

 

Just darkness. Unmoving, unchanging darkness.

 

Chirrut heaved a sigh and snuggled back against the much larger form that currently had an arm slung over his waist. He was going to miss sight but he couldn’t say he had wasted the two days granted to him and it felt unbelievably right to be back in his own body. He stretched his legs and savored the burn in his muscles and his ass. He was going to have Baze carry him everywhere today and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

  
  


Baze stretched and snuffled into his pillow, pulling Chirrut closer by his waist. It was odd really, he was sure Chirrut had been behind him when he fell asleep. He yawned and blinked open his eyes. The first rays of the sunrise were coming in through their window and Baze sat up in shock at the sight of it. He looked down at himself. He could see, and he was back in the body that he had grown in. Chirrut turned to face him and trailed his fingers up Baze’s legs.

 

“Oh Chirrut. I’m so sorry.”

 

Chirrut just smiled and let his hand continue its journey up Baze’s thigh and over his hip before smoothing it over the soft skin of his belly. “Don’t be sorry. I’m happy for the time I had, and I will never forget it, but I like you like this.” He rubbed his hand from side to side, making Baze’s stomach jiggle a little. “I like you big and broad and soft. I like you feeling like yourself. I like you not dragged down by despair.”

 

Baze pulled Chirrut close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Besides,” Said Chirrut with a broad grin. “It’s not as if I didn’t get to enjoy myself.”

 

“Ah. About that.” Baze rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. “I, um, I wouldn’t mind trying things that way again.” Chirrut immediately sat up, all available senses focused on the words. It did not make Baze feel any less awkward about what he was saying. Quite the opposite, in fact. “Just to see what it would feel like in my own body. It was... _ good _ , and I know things are more intense for you. Especially now. But I enjoyed that more than I ever thought I would so. Yes. That.” He felt if he were any more embarrassed he would probably combust.

 

Chirrut smiled at him, or at least in the general direction of his voice. “I’m pretty sure I already know what my own preference is for such things, but I am more than happy to pleasure you in whatever way you wants.” He purred the words at Baze, smirk wicked. 

 

Baze made an incoherent noise and pulled Chirrut into his arms so he could bury his face in his lover’s neck. Chirrut sighed, his voice was croaky and his ass hurt, over all he was quite happy.

 

Eventually Baze managed to extricate himself from the bed long enough to use the mildly disconcerting portable waste unit and caught sight of something poking out of his satchel when he made to get back into bed. He frowned at it for a moment, knowing that Chirrut had been using it for the past two days, and went over to have a look at what it was. He flipped the front of the bag open and raised his eyebrows at the sight of a scroll. They were very old and quite delicate things so of course Chirrut had just shoved it into the satchel without thinking about things.

 

Baze rolled his eyes and picked it up, unfurling it to take a closer look. It showed NaJedha, Jedha and their systems sun prominently. Other suns and systems were depicted but smaller in size and off to the borders at the scroll, indicating distance. Swirls of stars and shadows indicated the galaxy. Two figures were shown as part of the centrepiece with smaller ones by their feet, colours and flowing lines surrounding and connecting them. The scroll was detailed with Jedhan rather than Aurebesh. The old, old written form of the far south of the moon forming vertical lines either side of the two central figures. Baze was a little rusty when it came to that particular language but he was still proficient at it and he was having some difficulty keeping a straight face at what the text was telling him.

 

“Chirrut, this scroll?”

 

“Mmhmm?”

 

“Turns out you were right. There is one that says we needed to have sex to change back.” Baze said shaking his head in disbelief. Chirrut cracked up at the news, near laughing himself off the bed. 

 

“I thought-” He cut himself off gasping and folded up in another wave of giggles. “I thought it was something to do with the force moving between two people or souls or something.” That’s what the images had looked like to him, all swirling colours wrapping around and between two silhouettes. 

 

Baze shrugged to himself as he looked over the scroll. “It’s all metaphor, it usually is with things this old. You are aware these are not supposed to  _ leave _ the library?”

 

Chirrut said nothing in response except to fluff their pillows a little and settle more comfortably on the bed. Baze raised an eyebrow and went back to the scroll. He studied it for a few minutes more. A lot of it was metaphor and centuries old ones that were difficult to parse. Once you managed to wrap your mind around that the actual contents of the scroll were rather enlightening. He rolled it back up and placed it on their table for further examination later. He had a feeling that if it proved to be accurate they would probably not be returning it to the library.

 

“It also tells us how this happened in the first place.” Said Baze.

 

“Oh? That must be interesting.”

 

He took pity on Chirrut and sat back down on the bed and pulling his love into his arms. It felt so much more right for Chirrut to fit against him this way, Baze’s larger form wrapping around him.

 

“It means, Chirrut, that we know how to trigger it again...if that is something you would want.” He said softly.

 

“What?” Chirrut couldn’t quite believe what Baze was telling him and even if it was true why would he even want that to happen. Why would he want to give up his sight again.

 

Baze stroked his lover’s cheek with the back of one hand before kissing him gently. 

 

“We can switch again, if you want.” He murmured. “I’d need to study the scroll more, and it looks like it can only happen at certain specific times, something to do with NaJedha and our sun and things. But it wouldn’t have to be the only time you could see.”

 

“You would do that for me?” Asked Chirrut. “Even though it was awful for you?”

 

“I think it would be a lot less awful now I know we can change back.” He paused for a moment and smirked to himself. “And now I know _ how _ to change us back.”

 

Chirrut giggled and cuddled into Baze. His voice sounded right again, giggles had never quite sounded proper with Baze’s voice. “I’d like that then, so long as you don’t mind it.” 

 

“I don’t.” Rumbled Baze, deep voice sliding over Chirrut’s senses.

 

Chirrut squeezed him around the middle before leaning up for a kiss. Baze laid gentle ones on his lips, over and over, soft as flower petals. Then he tumbled Chirrut back onto the bed and slid his tongue into Chirrut’s mouth when his lover laughed. 

 

For the moment they were still quarantined and Baze had every intention of taking full advantage of that for as long as they were alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For something that was supposed to be a short PWP fill for the spiritassassin week back in April I'm really proud to finally have finished this mess.


End file.
